For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-53098 has proposed an optical wiring board including a plurality of adapter groups arranged in a vertical direction, and a wiring housing part for housing an optical fiber cord connected to the adapter group. In the wiring housing part, the optical fiber cord is supported by a gripping member, rises after sagging along a downward guidance bending part to be suspended by a suspension means.